Once Upon a Starry Night
by Jigoku Tsuushin
Summary: AuelxStellar fic. Takes place before the series even started. Just Auel and Stellar watching the stars together, Some OCCness.


Once Upon a Starry Night

Summary: A short little AuelxStellar blurb. I was bored, so I wrote this… short, and very… Sappy… Some OOC-ness near the end.

Pairings: AuelxStellar

Note: This happened sometime before the series began, so it doesn't coincide with the ShinnxStellar relationship.

_What am I doing here?_ That same thought kept repeating itself inside Auel Neider's head. _What am I doing here? _He glanced at the patch of grass to his right, which was currently occupied by a teenaged girl with blond hair, wearing a rather elaborate blue and white dress. Stellar Loussier, one of his closest friends, and "Adoptive Sister," as he and Sting often referred to her. However, right now, it seemed as though she was a lot more than that. She smiled slightly. "Stellar likes watching the stars Auel… Thank you for letting Stellar watch the stars with you…" Auel blushed a bit, and rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Sure, Stellar…" He replied, unaware of what else to say. She sighed contentedly and leaned in against him, placing her head comfortably upon his shoulder. Auel blushed once again, but this time it wasn't from how awkward the situation was. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Being here, with Stellar beside him, just sitting and watching the stars, it felt… ok. Actually, it was better than ok; it felt right. Then, before he could stop himself, he slowly, shakily raised his right arm and placed it around Stellar's shoulders. She smiled again, and snuggled in closer to him. At that moment, an odd thought occurred to Auel: He and Stellar had known each other for practically their whole lives, and probably knew each other better than anyone else. Hell, there were some times when he felt that he knew Stellar more than he knew himself, but it had never occurred to him that the two of them could ever be more than good friends. But now, the concept was beginning to make more sense, now that he was alone with Stellar. It was all so obvious! Whenever there was something bothering him, he could always tell Stellar, and she would always listen. She never complained, which was more than could be said for Sting, or Neo. Yes, Stellar was someone who he knew that he could trust, and she trusted him right back. However, never had the thought occurred to him that he might like her more than just as a friend. Now, it seemed to be the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe, just maybe, she might like him back. He spared a quick glance at the girl resting in his arms, and just couldn't help but crack a small smile. Now that he thought about it, he just couldn't deny it. _He was in love with Stellar Loussier._ Suddenly, a wondrous gasp broke into his train of thought. Stellar was looking up at him, her magenta eyes bright and filled with child-like delight. "Look Auel! A shooting star! Make a wish!" She said enthusiastically, while squeezing her eyes shut. Auel smiled broadly. When Stellar opened her eyes, she looked up at him again. "Well, what did you wish for?" She asked. Auel grinned. "This." He said, and pulled her into a long, warm embrace. When he finally let her go, she looked up at him, blushing, yet smiling warmly. "What did you wish for…?" He asked, also blushing. She smiled. "This." She said, leaning in closer, until she kissed him. Auel just blinked. This wasn't like the Stellar he knew. The Stellar he knew was a very childish, happy, naïve person who didn't seem to know the difference between love and friendship. That was the Stellar that he had treated like a kid-sister. This Stellar was different. This Stellar wasn't as naïve, or childish as the Stellar he considered to be his little sister. This was the Stellar that he was in love with. As she pulled away, she was blushing madly, then whispered. "I love you Auel…" so quietly that he could barely hear. Auel smiled again. "I love you too." He whispered back, and pulled her into another kiss.

A/N: I stink at Romance sooo much… anyways, tell me what you think.


End file.
